TE AMARE SIEMPRE
by stheff perdomo
Summary: ¿Qué tan capaz eres para estar con aquella persona que te gusta? ¿Eres capaz de mentir a una persona para saber todo sobre el/la, y disfrutar de esa compañía? y si mentirle de tu propia sexualidad, ¿que me dices? Pues eso es lo que hizo Draco Malfoy para


Antes de leer esta historia, tengan en consideración que soy nueva en la escritura y tiendo a equivocarme al escribir.

Así que no se desanimen si soy un poco torpe jeje.

Después de un tiempo estaré corrigiendo y agregando y acomodando la historia hasta que quede perfecta. les estaré avisando cuando lo haga.

bueno ahora si los dejare leer esta historia que lo hice con mucho cariño para uds los lectores.

* * *

Estaba en mi recamara sentada en el tocador peinándome como de costumbre antes de irme a dormir.

Hoy como todos los días fue muy largo y agotador, como cada mañana será un nuevo día con la misma rutina.

Estoy muy feliz de lograr lo que hasta ahora soy.

Después de ser una bailarina profesional, abrí una escuela de baile para todas las edades, tal cual lo teníamos planeado. Fue una pena por lo que paso, pero aun después de todo seguí con aquel sueño.

De un momento a otro Salí de mis profundos pensamientos al escuchar un leve golpe en la puerta.

- adelante - dije después de unos segundos.

- hola mama - era mi hija mayor quien asomaba su cabeza por la puerta a medio abrir - pensé que estabas dormida - y entro por completo a mi habitación.

- no hija mia - le sonreí - descuida, siempre tendré tiempo para ustedes -

- lo sé mama - sonrió levemente

Tengo tres hijos maravillosos y lo cual los amo con toda mi alma.

La mayor se llama Luna de 19 años, mi hijo Scorpius de 15 años y la pequeña Molly de 9 años.

Son mi vida y mi motor de cada día. Con ellos me llevo una muy buena relación, aparte de ser su madre soy su mejor amiga y en verdad me alegra muchísimo que así lo sea.

Siempre nos contamos todo.

- mama… quería comentarte algo, pero… - se sonrojo un poco y coloco su dedo índice derecho a sus labios, producto de su nerviosismo. Sonreí al ver aquello.

-anda hija, dime que pasa - la alenté un poco al ver que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

- mama, ¿es posible que dos amigos íntimos se amen? - La mire extrañada ante esa pregunta - ¿o será que como se conocen tanto no funcionara esa relación? - suspiro y bajo la mirada - es que… estoy confundida. Creo que me enamore de Ronald, el amor es mutuo, pero tengo miedo que esta relación no dure y que acabemos como dos completos extraños. Ese es mi gran miedo. ¿Será que es mejor estar así? ¿Cómo amigos? O… ¿nos damos una oportunidad? ¿Qué me dices mama? -

Solo me limite a sonreírle tiernamente a luna, me levante y camine hasta quedar frente a ella junto al pie de la cama y la abrace. Me separe lentamente de ella y la bese en la frente tiernamente, la tome de las manos y la encamine hasta mi cama para poder charlar mejor. - jamás pensé que unos de mis hijos pasase por esto. Me refiero al enamorarse de su mejor amigo o amiga en el caso de Scor. Sé que es muy común, pero no pensé que fuera mi caso con algunos de ustedes. Hija, Lunie… ¿tienes tiempo de escuchar una larga y complicada historia de amor? -

Quedo pensativa por unos minutos, era extraño que su madre se comportara tan rara, tan… ¿melancólica?. Después de pensar por varios minutos accedió a que le relatara aquella historia.

- claro mama - sonrió - para ti siempre habrá tiempo para todo. -

- bueno hija, yo también pase por lo mismo…-

- ¿también te enamoraste de un amigo? - me interrumpió.

- jeje si mi Lunie, pero no uno cualquiera. El… era em… raro - titubé

- ¿raro? - Mirándome un poco confundida -¿Cómo así mama? ¿En qué sentido? -

- si raro, em… de un amigo… gay - dije al fin

- ¡GAY MAMA! - abrió los ojos como platos y luego empezó a reír frenéticamente y no demore en unirme a sus risas.

-si Luna, gay. O eso era lo que aparentaba. Se hizo pasar por un chico gay para estar conmigo -

- jajajajaja hay mama - pauso para enjuagarse los ojos de tanto reír - ya me intrigaste con esta historia, cuéntame cómo fue -

- bueno eso fue en el año 2007, en ese entonces tenía tu edad y recuerdo que quería entrar en una academia de baile junto con mi grupo, ya que era muy buena bailando cualquier clase de música y era una excelente coreógrafa -

- lo sé mama, eres la mejor bailarina que conozco - dijo alagándome un poco. Me sonroje un poco al escucharla de uno de mis hijos ya que no comentábamos de eso.

- gracias hija. Bueno, como te decía me encantaba bailar muchísimo, ya que gracias al baile me sentía libre cada vez que lo hacía. Parecía que… volaba…-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este fic y si no es mucho pedir desearía que me regalaran reviews.

nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
